Randall's memories
by ReenyP
Summary: It's been two years since Randall was banished. And now he's back. After Sully and Mike found him and nurse him back to health he decides to see what had become of Monsters Inc. , and meets a person he once tried to kill - Boo.


It's been two years. Two years since Randall Boggs, second-best Scarer, had been banished into the cruel human world. Two years since he left his beautiful house down in the country-side for the last time. And now he was back.

Sullivan came back for him. He came back for his rival, and those two years he spent looking for him, for Randall, for the one he hated most. And he found him in the end - bloody and dying, wasted and torn, but still alive. Barely. He carried him all the way to the monster world, nursed him back to health, and Wazowski provided him a place to sleep, his own apartment. Thanks to them, Randall survived. What a jerk he had been those years ago, he thought.

He realised scaring was long gone, so one day he decided to take a look at the place he once worked at, Monsters Incorporated.

Shivers ran down his spine, and butterflies burst in his stomach as he stepped through the metal gate, into the embrace of the enormous, creamy-white, beautiful building, a building he once knew and loved. The times were gone, he thought. He would never see this building as he did before. The changes were dramatic, both his and the factory's.

"Mr Boggs?" He heard. The voice came from behind him, a voice so familiar, full of excitement. He turned. Fungus - dear old Fungus, his scaring assistant from two years back, stood by a stack of yellow laugh cans (Randall couldn't help smirking at the name), one hand placed on the trolley handle, mouth wide open in awe. He too had changed. The reptilian felt a stab of guilt in his chest - the things he did to this monster in front of him popped up from the deepest corners of his memory like bubbles that float up to the surface of a lake.

"Mr Boggs? Is it... Really you?" The red monster hesitated for a split second before sprinting up to the alarmed reptilian and hugging him round the waist so tight he wobbled on his one crutch and lost his balance, sending the two crashing to the floor. Fungus, realising what he just did, hopped up and dusted himself off briskly, then stretched out his hand to Randall.  
"Sorry Mr Boggs" he muttered, embarrassed, and turned to go.

"No Fungus, it's ok, really. Thanks." The reptilian replied, straightening his spectacles upon his nose. His assistant was now even more amazed - Randall, an irate, short-tempered monster, had changed so much!

"I'm sorry Fungus... For... For everything." He said. Fungus stood still for a while, a look of unbelief on his face. Then his gleeful attitude returned as he put both his hands on the trolley handle and started whistling a tune.

"I'll be off then, Mr Boggs!" He chanted, waving as he walked away with the laugh cans.

"Please, call me Randall" the reptilian muttered looking at the petite silhouette now entering the building.

The first place Randall wanted to visit was the former scare floor, now the laugh floor. Scuttling up the steep steps towards it, he bypassed many monsters he knew - some his fellow scarers from the past, others old MU students, and all were nice enough to stop and ask him how he was doing. At the top he was greeted by a two-headed, orange monster wearing a green sweater.

"RANDY BOGGS?!" One of the heads asked, surprised.

"Remember us?" The other added.

Something came up in his memory, but it wasn't clear enough for him to remember.  
"No" he mumbled honestly, cautious not to offend the two. They didn't seem that at all. One head laughed and introduced himself as Terri with an i. The other said he was Terry with a y. He definitely remembered them now - their graduation day at Monsters University, how Oozma Kappa sat all together and cheered every time a name was called.

"So, you want a tour of the place?" Terri said with enthusiasm. The reptilian snapped back to reality with a slight start, turning invisible suddenly. The older twin snorted with laughter.

"Umm, yeah, sure..." Randall answered uncertainly, and the shorter head, excited by this turn of events, led the way, with the taller head trailing behind him, slightly befuddled, and Randall hobbling after them.

"So, you work here?" He asked.

"Yeah, we used to be scarers, but then Sully and Mike flipped it all round, so now we give tours!" Terry explained. While walking, they told Randall about how everything changed, and he in return told them about his banishment. The twins gasped and commented on various things he said. Soon they reached the Laugh Floor.

Randy gulped, and stepped over the yellow line. The view that opened to him was amazing, but horrifying at the same time. The room burst with abrupt patches of colour. Monsters of all sorts were practicing all sorts of skills like juggling or uni-cycling. The electronic board at the end of the long wide room showed the best "laugher" - Mike Wazowski. He was destined for something big, Randy knew that as soon as he met the motivated, optimistic green cyclops back at room 319 in Monsters University.

And there he stood, motionless, lost in thought, until he heard footsteps right behind him. He turned, almost aggressively, and immediately sprang back in confusion. Before him was a girl. A HUMAN girl.

He let out a yelp of surprise. The two eyed each other up and down.

"Randall Boggs," he heard the seven year old mutter, then her glance slid from Randall to the Perrys. They shrugged.

"Hello li'l Boo!" Terri patted her on the head and pulled out a bunch of flowers from the sleeve of his sweater. Boo giggled, excited, but her face took on a serious expression again as she lifted her eyes back at the reptilian. Shadows of recognition shifted deep in her mind. Their eyes locked, her beautiful, huge, brown eyes and his cold, emerald-green ones. She knew him. And she knew he remembered her. She watched his eyes widen in fear, and lowered her own.

"Seen Kitty?" She beamed at the twins, running her fingers through her long, dark hair. Without waiting for a reply, she turned, and left for Waternoose's, no, the reptilian corrected himself, Sully's office. Randall breathed out in relief.

"That's Mary," Terri pointed out, "everyone knows her as Boo round here. You know, thanks to Sully and Mike the workd knows kids aren't toxic!"  
"Yeah," Terry added, "she's a frequent visitor at Monsters Inc, and we hardly ever switch her door off. She's ALWAYS asking me for help with her English homework," he rolled his only eye with mock frustration.

"Mike Wazowski fixed the door after it was shredded, bit by bit! Imagine that!" His twin spoke excitedly, then a look of curiosity creeped upon his face. "Wait, have you met Boo before?" He grinned, "you two seem to... Uh, know each other!"

"Eh... Yeah," Randall blushed, uncomfortable with the subject. "Well,"  
He was cut off suddenly. Boo stood before them again, a tiny silhouette against the bright crowd of monsters.

"I'll tell you," she spat out, her voice full of pain. "He tried to kill Sully, and extract my screams. Satisfied?"

She gave Randall one last, hateful glance, and walked off, head held high.

The twins were speechless, astonished to see little Boo so unlike her usual, cheerful self, but before they could say anything, Randall scurried off as fast as he could with his crutch, after the girl. He had some explaining to do - and an apology to make.


End file.
